


Girl's Night Out?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canary and Huntress are used to each other, but tonight they get to take Batgirl along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Night Out?

Black Canary paced while Huntress leaned against the wall, so very much displaying their temperaments in the way they waited. 

"Where is this so-called expert?" Black Canary demanded, not for the first time.

"Look, little bird, you know when the Big Old Bat gets his knickers on wrong, his plans are a pill to swallow," Huntress reminded her.

"I didn't know he wore knickers," came another voice, before another costumed woman stepped up out of the alley to their side. "And I'd be the so-called expert, Black Canary. I'm Batgirl, if the costume isn't a give-away."

"Well, now we've got the blonde, the brunette, and the redhead covered," Huntress said, pushing off the wall. "Seen you around a few times, I think. Sometimes with the little Robin." She then gave a wicked smile. "Sometimes with the oh so sexy Nightwing."

"Wouldn't know about sexy," Batgirl answered deadpan, making Black Canary cough a little.

"H, you think Q is sexy, so I'm just going to label you as equal-opportunity ogler, 'kay," Canary said. "Batgirl, sorry. We were told to wait for you, but the night's burning."

"Yeah, hard time getting away from the less-clued in family," Batgirl answered that. "So, I'll take you over to the Ventriloquist's last known lair, fill you in on the basket case and the dummy," she told them.

"Oh great, one of those," Huntress said. "Well, Q told me I'd feel like breaking something by dawn."

"Doesn't he tell you that every night?" Canary asked as they followed Batgirl back to a fire escape, aiming for the rooftop expressway.

"Just like GA says 'don't run your stockings' to you," Huntress teased.

Batgirl listened, but didn't offer any points on her own life. It was different to run with girls, but fun.


End file.
